Darkness Reigns Supreme
by Andrew2013
Summary: Lance, no not the champion he's an OC, has become fed up with the people and Pokémon of his village and has decided to strike out to show them that Dark types are more than evil beings but great friends. Unfortunately he has to deal with a girl hell bent on making him her husband. Can he survive that and the village that wants to rule over Kalos? Read to find out. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Darkness in Light

There is a place in the Kalos Region where the light shines bright and where people and Pokémon live in harmony. A large village not known to the populous of Kalos because of their heavy security one might say. This village within the walls it has created is known to their people as the Village of Light. It is a place where the people believe that one day a light will come and guide the world to a great peace. However, there is one thing this village cannot stand and that is Dark type Pokémon. They believe that these Pokémon are nothing but evil beings sent to ruin the lives of everyone and everything. There are records within the village of them killing Dark type Pokémon because they entered the village. They do not mess around when it comes to the faith they have.

Here we find a boy by the name of Lance. Sixteen years of age living in the village. However, he's not like everyone else there. Where everyone hates Dark type Pokémon, he actually loves them. He thinks they're the greatest Pokémon in the world. He just wishes that others would think that. The boy is about five foot nine with a bed of hair that just rests there on his head. His eyes are a dark purple which has gotten him into much trouble. His parents think something happened to him when he was younger and that's what made him love Dark type Pokémon so much.

Lance could care less how much the town hates those Pokémon because he has two friends who wait for him just outside the village. A Pawniard and an Absol, two Dark type Pokémon that have only survived because Lance has defended them. However all that was soon about to change one morning when the town banged on his door and started to scream his name.

Lance awoke with quite the fright. He was used to a rude awakening but this was just ridiculous. He quickly got on his red shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and his black boots and headed for his front door. When he opened it he saw a crowd of people and Pokémon shouting at him. He had no idea what he had done but he had done something obviously.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He shouted trying to go over the enormous crowd. When that didn't work he opened his fist and slammed into the ground causing the earth to shake violently. Did I forget to mention he was born with a special power? Oops, my bad. When Lance gets irritated he tends to get stronger. But it's not just that, when he gets angry a dark power begins to resonate within him that not even he knows about yet. It's a special dark power that can be used to save the world or utterly bring the world to its knees. Fortunately he doesn't fully grasp how powerful he his yet.

The crowd stopped there annoying cries allowing Lance the opportunity to speak. "I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?" He asked still irritated with his fellow people.

"We found your Pokémon friends wandering the roads where they don't belong Shadow. The only reason they still live is because we don't want you going ballistic like you did that last time when we almost decided to kill them." A large man said covered in what looked like sunlit robes. Must have just gotten out of bed. This was the chief of the village, or ruler as one might say. His name was Apollo a great man who cared dearly for his people and stuck through to their ideals. Also the nickname Shadow for Lance comes because he's like the darkness to their light, which makes him kind of like their shadow in a way.

"You mean Absol and Pawniard? Oh no!" He shouted pushing through the people and Pokémon. The people and Pokémon looked at him with hateful gazes as they knew that this boy was an ally to what they feared and hated the most. He cleared the crowd and started running throughout the town looking for his two best friends. They were really his only friends and they played together a lot. The three of them have been together for about seven years now.

Lance couldn't believe his friends would be that stupid as to come here when they knew he was going to go to them later in the day. They understood the risks so why would they take it? That was the question that racked his skull as he continued to look for them. He didn't know what he would do if someone hurt them. Actually the villagers remember quite fondly how he crushed three whole houses looking for them. Lance doesn't remember but the villagers do. However they don't talk about it because they don't want the boy to know what he is capable of.

Lance turned a corner and immediately saw his two friends in the middle of an intersection surrounded by four Haxoruses and three Gallades. "HEY!" He shouted diving into the middle putting his arms around the two Pokémon that were scared out of their minds. "What's your problem? You know these two are my friends and you go and try to attack them!"

"Sorry Shadow but you know the rules of our village. No Dark types allowed within the walls. I'm surprised they found their way inside of here. Do you know how they got in?" A boy about the same age as Lance said standing next to his Haxorus. The boy's name is Mark, a childhood friend to Lance but isn't any more after learning that his friend was a dark type sympathizer.

"The only way I can think of is the hole the two of us used to use back in the day when we were what seven or eight." Lance said standing up in front of his two Pokémon friends. "I'll take them out of the village just get out of the way." Lance said pushing aside Mark and his Haxorus. Absol and Pawniard quickly moved beside Lance knowing that he was the only protection they had in the village. "What have I told you guys about coming into the village?"

"Sorry it was his idea." Absol said in a commanding female voice. Oh another thing, for some odd reason Lance can understand what dark type Pokémon say, but he can't tell what other Pokémon types say. I guess you could say he's a dark interpreter of some sorts.

"Really now Tsukiyomi don't go lying to me. I can tell when you're lying." Lance said looking at the female Absol with suspicion. "What do you have to say Susanoo?"

Yes folks they have names other than their originals courtesy of both me and Lance. I will give a shout out to my friend for helping me come up with the names though. Really helped.

"Don't look at me. We didn't have a choice." Susanoo, the Pawniard said, waving his arms or knives up and down like crazy. Lance grabbed a hold of his arms because Susanoo has made a lot of trees fall by freaking out this way. We don't need a house coming down now do we?

"What do you mean by that Susanoo? Tsukiyomi is this true?" Lance asked her with great worry. There's only a few things that could make these two run this way but what is the question. The two Pokémon went completely silent at that. "Please don't tell me it was the…" At that Lance ran back toward where he had left Mark and his goon squad.

"We might have been rid of those two for good but he just had to show up." Mark said as he started walking away from his group. Suddenly he heard what sounded like screaming come from behind him.

"MARK! You son of a bitch!" Mark turned around only to have his face smashed against Lance's fist.

"What the hell was that for Shadow?" Mark asked holding his cheek. His Haxorus got in front of him standing defensively.

"You know exactly what that's for you bastard!" Lance said as his anger began to flow through him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything except try and keep our village dark type free." He said getting to his feet.

"Don't play dumb with me you damn bastard I know that you chased after my friends here." Lance was furious with his old childhood buddy. If Lance was a Fire type he'd be on fire right now.

"For your information I haven't done anything like that. I was just walking with Haxorus when they ran right out in front of me. Then this group came out of nowhere from behind them. So if you're going to punch someone punch them." Mark said turning around and leaving with his Haxorus.

"Tsukiyomi is that true." Lance asked the Absol who looked up at him with slight worry.

"Yes it is. He had nothing to do with us coming into the village. We were chased here by those six with their Pokémon. They kept telling us to run for our lives or they would kill us. Before we knew it we found ourselves trying to get to you for safety." Tsukiyomi wasn't proud of herself because of the two of them she was the stronger and looked after Pawniard until Lance would come to visit them.

"It isn't your fault Tsukiyomi. There was just too many of those jerks. If only I was like my dad, then maybe we would have had a shot at taking them down." Pawniard was angry and it was obvious enough by how he was trembling.

"Hey you two it's alright now though." Lance knelt down and hugged the two Pokémon tightly. Some would think he's crazy for trying to hug a Pawniard. They have blades sticking out of their gut. However Lance always hugged Pawniard in a way that didn't hurt him even though the blades would touch him. "I promised you that nothing would happen to you guys as long as I was around didn't I? I plan on keeping that promise."

"We know that it's just I should have fought a little harder then maybe you wouldn't have been put in this situation." Tsukiyomi was being hard on herself because she felt responsible for taking the two of them into the village where they could be killed without Lance's protection.

"Stop saying things to bring you down girl. It's not going to help you one bit, how about I go and get us something to eat. That always seems to make you guys feel better." Lance said putting Susanoo on his back. Susanoo wrapped his arms around his friend's neck which would have put any other trainer or human on the defensive because of the sharp blades that extend out of a Pawniard's arms.

Lance started walking away while the group of six people and the six Pokémon remained behind him. Lance was already ready to throw down to protect his friends and he wasn't afraid to lose a bit of blood for them either. He made a promise and he has never broken a promise to date and he wants to keep that record going until he dies.

Tsukiyomi remained silent even when they entered Lance's home. Lance lived alone because he'd sometimes bring injured Pokémon, mainly Dark type, into his home to fix up their injuries. The village hated him for that because they wanted a dark free community but no matter how hard they tried Lance was determined to be a friend to the Pokémon species of darkness. He loved the Dark type Pokémon and did everything in his power to make them happy. Even if it wasn't much.

Lance knew that the village was going to lecture him again for having more Dark Pokémon in the village. However he never really listened to them because it was his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to leave this town but with all the Dark type Pokémon that lived nearby he couldn't just abandon them and leave for the town to pick off that wouldn't be fair to them.

Every night he slept soundly hoping that his people would change how they view the world but that never happened with how strict the faith in the village was. You were either a part of the faith or dead weight. The only reason that Lance isn't considered dead weight is because he can hold his own in a fight, without Pokémon. Especially when he has his signature friend who always rests in his house. The people don't even know that there's a ghost living in the town inside Lance's home. The only non-dark type Pokémon that Lance is friends with.

They walked into the house and were greeted by all sorts of different Pokémon. There were more Dark types than others but others were there as well. "It's good to see you all to, has anyone seen Doublade now?" At that name a pair of large swords with flags wrapped around their scabbards appeared before him. "There you are, so did anything happen while I was gone?"

The pair of swords just shook themselves sideways. "That's alright buddy." Lance said turning around putting his back toward the Doublade. "You want to come along. After we eat we have to head into the forest and drop off Tsukiyomi and Susanoo, what do you say?" Without even a second to ponder the question Doublade rushed behind Lance and wrapped its flags, banners, whatever they are around both his chest securing both their scabbards to his back. They then proceeded to sheathe themselves in their scabbards. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lance made his way to the kitchen only to find Amateratsu, a Houndoom that knew Lance very well and was also a close friend to him. "Hey Amateratsu how's everything? Did anyone try to break in today while I was gone?" You just asked that to Doublade you idiot. Talk about short-term memory.

"Well no, at least I didn't smell anyone trying to break in which eases me slightly. But I'm always on edge because any second those damn light worshipers could burst through here and kill everyone in here. The thought just makes me sick how these people could love all other Pokémon and despise the very sight of us Dark types." Amateratsu wasn't happy with himself but he didn't really have a happy face because well he was always grumpy or just having a bad day.

"Hello Amateratsu." Tsukiyomi said with a slight gentleness. This caused the Houndoom to cringe in slight fear. "Did you miss me?"

"No I can't say that I did. Now will you please leave me alone?" Amateratsu wasn't exactly a fan of Tsukiyomi because of how she always seemed to change around him.

"Oh come on now, don't say that. After all you and I are a couple." There was a large silence in the room after those words were spoken. "And don't say that we aren't because you know that you owe me for yesterday and you can repay me by being my boyfriend."

"I think I'd rather die right now then be in a relationship with you." The Houndoom said bluntly getting the whole room to gasp because it wasn't a smart idea to speak to Tsukiyomi that way.

"Really now. You do know that I can arrange such a thing right?" Tsukiyomi said picking her right claw up.

"If my memory serves me correctly you haven't won a single skirmish with me and I doubt that would change today. You can try all you want but I will never like you. So just accept that and be done with it already." Amateratsu was getting irritated and it could be seen in his eyes. They looked to be on fire. But this was actually very normal with him because Amateratsu wasn't exactly the friendly type. He really only opened up to Lance and that was only because Amateratsu would have died if not for Lance.

The memory wasn't a pleasant one and he didn't want to see it again. Even if it did come from his head he didn't want to think about it. He just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen grumbling something to himself. "Damn why doesn't he ever understand that I'm not going to quit until he says yes." Tsukiyomi was really getting irritated because she has been trying for months to get Amateratsu to go at least on a date with her, if Pokémon even have dates that is.

"Tsukiyomi, maybe if you lay off him for a bit maybe he'd actually start to worry about you. I know I'm not one to talk but that seems like the best plan of attack to me." Lance said really having no say in a Pokémon's relationship but he didn't like seeing Tsukiyomi in such emotional pain. Lance wanted the two of them to be together but with how stubborn that Houndoom is that likelihood isn't exactly in the high numbers.

"I say if he can't see beauty right in front of him then he's just missing out." Susanoo said as he patted the Absol on her side. Tsukiyomi looked at the Pawniard and smiled but it wasn't a full smile because every time she tried it always ended in her heart getting broken.

"Thanks Susanoo but I'm going to go lie down for a while before heading back to the forest. I have some things to think about." Tsukiyomi just dropped her head and headed off to another room.

"Damn that Amateratsu! If he'd only realize how much Tsukiyomi cared then he wouldn't be hurting her as much as he is. Sometimes I just want to slash that Houndoom to shreds." Susanoo was getting angry and Lance knew that the three of them were good friends however they always seemed to get like this when he's around. These things for some reason just didn't happen when he wasn't around. Maybe Tsukiyomi felt more comfortable and brave when she was near Lance. Amateratsu was just a grump and hasn't really smiled since his parents' deaths. Even Lance hated the images he got just from thinking about it.

The only one who didn't know about what happened was Tsukiyomi because she had been sick that day and they didn't want her condition to worsen or anything. Lance finished the snacks for all the Pokémon that quickly surrounded the bowls and gobbled everything down. "I see that everyone was hungry that's good. You all need to eat if you want to get stronger and live on your own one day." Lance said patting a Poochyena on the head.

The Pokémon gave a loud cheer that would have woken the entire neighborhood if they weren't awake already. Lance found their joy somewhat contagious as he was soon bearing a large smile as well. Susanoo was just eating away while mumbling about how one day he'd show Amateratsu how to treat a lady. Lance found it cute that Susanoo worried about Tsukiyomi so much. They were like brother and sister after all. You'd always see them together and Tsukiyomi has been with Susanoo since his parents were killed.

Lance looked around the room seeing all the Pokémon and felt a burning sting on his heart because most of the Pokémon he took care of had lost their parents to the villagers here. Lance, since he was small, always cried when he heard that there was going to be an execution of a Pokémon in the name of the mighty Xerneas. Which didn't make much sense considering that Xerneas was called the Life Pokémon not the death Pokémon. However that was how this village did things.

He wanted to do more for the Pokémon he cared for but felt as though he could do very little because of his standing as just a mere boy if only he could become someone more influential. That's when he remembered the champion of the Kalos. If he could become the champion then everyone would listen to him and his feelings toward Dark types would be heard and maybe then his village would see that Dark types aren't so bad.

He had a fist in front of him as his eyes glowed with determination but he had to figure out how he would keep all of the Dark type Pokémon safe while he was on his journey to become the champion. He would also need to think of what Pokémon he'd be taking with him on this trip, he would need to have them if he is to compete in the league and challenge the Elite Four then the champion. He looked on his back and saw Doublade and thought that this guy wouldn't go anywhere without him and decided that Doublade would be first but Doublade wasn't much of a fighter unless Lance held him like twin blades. He looked to Susanoo and thought that bringing him would be good but he wouldn't go anywhere without Tsukiyomi and Tsukiyomi wouldn't leave Amateratsu.

So he needed to get the three of them to agree on coming with him on his journey to become the champion of Kalos. He decided that the best one to start with would be Amateratsu because if he said yes the others were pretty much in. When he left the Pokémon in the kitchen he wandered into his room and saw the Houndoom lying on the floor taking deep breaths. He looked to be upset with something but Lance couldn't really tell what it was. However he had to try and figure it out.

"Hey, Amateratsu what's wrong with you?" Lance asked kneeling next to him slowly.

"Nothing, is there something you need Lance?" Amateratsu was definitely angry about something but prying would only make things worse so Lance decided that he would go ahead and ask what he wanted to.

"I have an idea that might get the village to see that you guys aren't such bad Pokémon." The Houndoom's head shot up and looked interested but also confused. "If I can become champion of Kalos with you and other Dark type Pokémon than everyone even the village would see how great you guys are. But I can't do it without your help Amateratsu. I want you to come with me on my journey pal, after all you're my closest friend."

"Well," Amateratsu gave a slight laugh, "I have a feeling you asked me first because you plan on taking Tsukiyomi and Susanoo as well huh?" Lance just scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I thought as much. But I don't really care if they come." Lance now looked at Amateratsu with wide eyes. "You saved my life and I owe you a lot Lance. If you really think I can help you change this village and make it a better place to live than I'm with you all the way. Let's go and get the other two before I change my mind."

Lance smiled hugging his friend tightly making his eyes bulge out a bit. When he let go the Houndoom was breathing for desperate air. He looked up at Lance's face and opened his mouth letting forth an Ember attack. Yeah this Houndoom has yet to learn Flamethrower, weird huh. Lance coughed out a black cloud when the embers stopped coming. He laughed afterwards because this wasn't the first time he's done this.

They went to Tsukiyomi first and found her sulking in a corner. Lance looked over to Amateratsu who cringed slightly with the look he got. Lance then gestured for him to go and see if she would come with them. Amateratsu showed his teeth but Lance put one of his hands on one of Doublade's hilts. That was enough to scare the Houndoom into submission as he dropped his head and began mumbling to himself as he started walking toward the Absol he had just let down, harshly at that.

"Hey Tsukiyomi," Amateratsu said getting the Absol to shoot her entire body around looking at the Houndoom with wide eyes. "You alright?"

"Well I feel a little better knowing that you're worried about me." Tsukiyomi took a step toward the Houndoom getting him to raise a paw in fear. "Why are you talking to me and why does Lance look like he wants you to get on with something?"

"Well he has this idea to become champion of Kalos and help our name here in the village. I'm with him but he wants to know if you're in?" Amateratsu said looking away from the Absol.

"So what you're saying is that the two of you want me to come with you to help show this village that Dark types are actually worth something?" Tsukiyomi looked up at Lance who nodded his head smiling. Doublade, still on his back, was jumping up and down in his scabbards.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Amateratsu didn't want to have to talk with her much longer because he worried the longer he talked with her the more chances she had to talk strange with him. He didn't want to be the focus of her attention because to him that would be hell.

"It's a yes of course. I wouldn't think of letting you go Amateratsu. One of these days you'll see that you should have fallen in love with me sooner and you'll regret not asking me out." Tsukiyomi brushed up against the Houndoom making him a little sick to his stomach but he held it back so that she wouldn't comment about it.

"Lance you got your second partner but I'm guessing that it's not just us two Dark types and Doublade huh?" The Absol winked at him making him smile again as he walked toward the kitchen where the Pawniard was eating his food. How he was eating it no one in the room knew but he was.

"Hey Susanoo!" Lance yelled causing Susanoo to start choking on a piece of Pokémon food. Lance quickly got to him and began squeezing him and the Pawniard burped out a piece of food. Where the piece of food came from again no one knows.

"What's the idea of scaring me like that Lance? I could have choked on that!" He said looking like he was about to slice something to pieces.

"Come on now Susanoo that's no way to talk to your friend." Tsukiyomi said stepping forward. Susanoo shook his head and began tapping his knives together feeling embarrassed by his display. "We came to ask you a serious question now. Lance, Amateratsu and I have decided to go on a journey to become champions and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us."

"Of course I'll go with you guys. After all someone has to watch your guys' backs. You guys aren't exactly the best at that after all." Susanoo said laughing after his words. Tsukiyomi and Amateratsu weren't exactly humored by that, but the Pawniard wasn't wrong about anything because when those two fought they didn't pay attention to what was behind them and that was there biggest flaw.

"Well if that's all settled than I guess we better get ready to go, but I still need to find a way to keep all these Dark types safe from the village. I just wish someone could give me an idea." Lance said scratching his head when he heard screaming.

Lance ran for the door and threw it open. A small Joltik jumped up into Lance's arms surprising him. "Joltik? What are you doing here? You should be with Excavalier where it's safe." Lance said holding the little electric spider out.

"Jol Joltik Jol!" The little Pokémon said waiving its front two legs.

"Lance there's trouble!" Tsukiyomi said as she got angry which made Lance worried. "We have to get to the forest now!"

"Alright then, give me a second." Lance said putting the little spider down and grabbing a backpack and began filling it with food, and what medical supplies he had in his home as well as three Poke Balls for his friends just in case. "Let's go guys!" Lance said running out of his home with the backpack over Doublade's scabbards and the small electric spider on his shoulder.

Amateratsu was the first to follow him running next to him with fire in his eyes. Tsukiyomi ran out with Susanoo on her back because Susanoo unfortunately wasn't that fast of a Pokémon. She ran behind them as they ran through the village hearing screams from the villagers. Lance didn't care whether or not the villagers were happy to see his Dark Pokémon friends because someone else in the forest was in trouble. He needed to hurry so that he could help as much as he could.

Just as he was about to exit the village he turned his head to the left and standing there was Mark with his Haxorus. They looked confused why he was running out of the village, but they also looked to be nodding. Lance just looked back in front of him because he needed to focus on the problem at hand. They turned right and headed into the forest.

The small Joltik began crying out and pointing in directions that the group began to take in search of the problem. As they continued running throughout the forest Lance couldn't help but wonder how there could be anything wrong this deep in the forest because it was protected by Excavalier. That Pokémon was practically unbeatable since no one from the village has been able to take him down but Lance was still worried.

When they came to an opening Lance stopped running along with his Pokémon as they looked upon Excavalier barely floating above the ground and four other Pokémon stood in front of him. Lance recognized the people and Pokémon from the ones in the village but why would they be trying to go at Excavalier? It makes no sense.

Lance looked to his left and saw a group of small Pokémon and saw that most were of the Dark type. He looked back to the four Pokémon and four people and felt his anger growing. Amateratsu was snarling and Lance could see his fangs becoming incased with fire. Susanoo's blades were glowing silver with power as he was ready to get cutting. Tsukiyomi seemed to have an expressionless face but it was obvious that she was angry because it was safer when she did have an expression on her face because that should she was holding back some. Lance put the Joltik down and watched it run over to his Pokémon friends.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!" One of the village trainers called out and Lance watched as Excavalier was assaulted by several sharp and jagged rocks. Both of his hands flew over Doublade's hilts and he gripped them heavily.

"Ready Doublade?" Lance asked looking back at his ghost friend. The two swords had angry eyes as they jumped in their scabbards and in his hands. "Good, then let's show them not to mess with our friends."

"Scizor, Hyper Beam!"

"Arcanine, Overheat!"

"Scyther, Razor Wind!"

Lance ran forward putting both blades out in front of him. "Doublade, Protect now!" He shouted as the two swords began glowing with a bright green light and they jumped in front of Excavalier as the attacks hit. A large explosion followed suit that sent a shockwave through the forest making all the trees and bushes shake.

"Well that takes care of him. Now let's get down to those smaller Pokémon. Leave the non-Dark types alive kill any others though!" One of the trainers from the village said sounding arrogant and triumphant.

"I don't think so!" I said as the black cloud of smoke cleared and they all gasped when they saw me in front of Excavalier with Doublade's Protect surrounding me and Excavalier. I slash with Doublade in my hands and send forth a shockwave that sends all four trainers on their butts. "There's no way I'm going to let you hurt Excavalier anymore! If you want to get to him try getting past me bastards!" I get into a fighting stance with Doublade in each hand as his banners wrap themselves around my arms.

Amateratsu and the others come up from behind me and all stand in front of their opponents as I stare down the Rhyperior. Lance's eyes are filled with anger because this Excavalier only wants to protect the young Pokémon of this forest and these guys want to kill him and his anger shows through Doublade as the two sword Pokémon begins to glow with a bright red light.

"Alright gang let's show these guys why we don't mess around here in the forest." Lance says as he jumps at Rhyperior who is stunned by the boy's actions. "Doublade, Shadow Claw!" Lance shouts causing a long black and purple claw to spring forth from both blades as Lance brings one of the sword heads down onto Rhyperior's arm causing it to cry out in anger.

Amateratsu stares down the Arcanine as his mouth begins to produce flames. The Arcanine smiles as flames are shot from its mouth hitting Amateratsu. Amateratsu just snarls louder feeling his powers grow in strength. Gotta love his ability Flash Fire. Amateratsu was getting annoyed by this Arcanine and jumped at him sinking his flaming fangs into the Arcanine's neck and dragged him down to the ground before continuing his assault.

Susanoo stared at the Scyther holding his small knives up. The Scyther held up its scythes and grinned cockily. The Scyther darted left disappearing due t its incredible speed and its Quick Attack. Susanoo turned around holding his small knives above him as they collided with the scythes from Scyther. Susanoo's eyes widened as he put a lot of power into his arms sending the Scyther up into the air. Susanoo put his knives close together as a small silver orb began to generate from his knives. He threw his arms up and the orb shot out a silver blast known to most as Flash Cannon. The Scyther was hit directly in the center dealing the most damage possible. The Scyther fell to the ground but was quick to get back on its feet. They went back at each other colliding blades.

Tsukiyomi glared at the Scizor feeling great anger toward the Pokémon from the village. The blade on her head began to glow with a dark purple glow as she got into a pouncing position. The Scizor opened its claws as a purple and black light shined in the claws. Scizor let his arms come forth and fired off a blast of Hyper Beam that almost hit the small Pokemon if not for Tsukiyomi's quick movements and her Night Slash attack that stopped the Hyper Beam in its tracks.

"Rhyperior don't let that dark sympathizer beat you! Use Hammer Arm!" The Rhyperior recovered from Lance's attack with Doublade and its arms began glowing white as it cried out ready to smash Lance into the ground. Lance jumped back as the Rhyperior's arm came down causing a large explosion of dust to rise up. Lance smiled feeling like he was finally getting a challenge but he knew this Rhyperior couldn't keep up with him if he went all out so he decided that he would go easy on the Pokemon to make them think they had the advantage.

"Rhyperior Rock Polish now!" Every red area on the Rhyperior lit up and suddenly the Rhyperior was three times as fast as it was. It appeared behind Lance who was surprised by the Pokemon's move. He didn't think this guy was smart enough to teach his Pokemon that move but apparently he was wrong about that. Lance cartwheeled out of the way and got back into a fighting stance with Doublade who shook in his hands trying to tell him something.

"No Doublade not yet. We'll save that for the final blow and then that'll be that." Lance said as he gripped tighter onto Doublade's hilts. "Doublade Fury Cutter now!" Lance cried out as Doublade's blades shined a crimson red and shot forth somewhat making the Rhyperior cringed in fear. Lance charged forward and slashed sideways with Doublade making a cut against Rhyperior's chest line. If Lance had struck with more force the Rhyperior would be bleeding right now but Lance didn't want to kill the Pokemon just cause it to pass out so it would stop battling.

Lance looked to his left and saw Amateratsu using its Ember attack on the downed Arcanine, then jumping in the air using its Iron Tail attack. Looking to his right he saw his other two friends putting up a fight against their foes and they were winning as well. Lance thought that he needed to end this because his Pokemon friends were about to.

Although he had just told Doublade that they weren't going to use that move he decided that they might as well use it to finish this thing now. "Alright Doublade let's show them who they're messing with. Sacred Sword!" He shouted jumping into the air as Doublade shined with a purple and silver glow that shot out making Doublade's blades three times as large as they were. Lance roared out as he came down at the Rhyperior and slashed right through him using the energy of the sword to hit Rhyperior. Rhyperior's face was one of astonishment as it just fell to the ground not even saying its own name. Suddenly the other three Pokemon that Lance's friends had been fighting were thrown over on top of the Rhyperior. Lance shot a death stare over to the Pokemon trainer from the village and was about to go and deal with them when he heard something from his left.

He turned his head and saw a bright yellow light coming his way and was about to bring Doublade up when he was shoved out of the way. Lance looked back and saw Excavalier get hit by the beam but the beam didn't just hit Excavalier it went through him completely. Lance landed on his feet and ran to Excavalier as he watched him fall to the ground. "Excavalier? C'mon don't do this you can't die! You're the protector of these small Pokemon you can't die!" There was no response from Excavalier as he turned to see an Ursaring looking smug.

Anger ran through Lance as everything he saw became red and he charged at the Ursaring without hesitation. He stabbed forth with Doublade as the sword Pokemon was shocked by his friend's sudden actions but knew what he was doing and prepared a Sacred Sword attack. However Doublade didn't really know what Lance was doing because Lance wasn't holding back at all. He shoved Doublade right through that Ursaring's body getting the cough sound that came just before death but Lance wasn't just taking the sword out he slashed it out of the Ursaring's body leaving a large gapping mess on the ground as the Pokemon's blood began to roll over the ground.

Lance didn't stop though as he continued to thrust Doublade into the already dead Ursaring. Everyone, including his Pokemon friends were frightened by what they were seeing. Never has Lance gone this berserk before but I guess it only took one more Pokemon to die for him to lose it. When he stopped he was breathing heavily as his vision returned to him.

He looked at the dead Ursaring in front of him and wasn't horrified, in fact he was staring at it angrily as though he was about to continue stabbing it. But his head turned in the direction of the four trainers as he released Doublade from his grip and the duel sword Pokemon flew away taking its scabbards with him. His friends were speechless because they had never seen their friend and trainer so angry before. He flexed his fingers and put them into fists as a purple aura began to surround it, but he soon felt his body reacting to his sudden attacks and a great pain ensued.

He fell to the ground with one knee as he held the other one with his right hand. He hadn't used so much strength before but why now when he could have done it so many other times when he was angry s why now?

"Lance!" A deep and commanding said from his right as a shadow appeared from the shadows of the forest. Lance looked in the direction with one eye as his other was closed like it had been hurt or something. Out of the shadows walked the chief of the village, Apollo. "Did you kill this Ursaring?" He asked as though he didn't know the answer.

"Of course I did, that damn Ursaring killed Excavalier!" Lance said wanting to get up in Apollo's face but was too weak to stand at the moment. "What if that Ursaring had killed a Pokemon in the village you would have done the same thing!"

"True however, this Ursaring belongs to me fool! Also, my youngest daughter is worried about you but I will tell her that everything is okay and that you're just going on a journey." Apollo said giving Lance a blank stare.

"Why would Elise be worried about me? She hates me with a great passion because I love Dark types and you've got it in everyone's heads that they are some evil entity sent to kill everything in sight you monster!" Lance said so wanting to give Apollo a piece of his mind.

"You might be right about the part about you loving Dark types but you're wrong about my daughter and about our faith. The Dark type Pokemon are nothing but spawns of the evil Yveltal, the Pokemon of Destruction and our God's nemesis." He said taking a few steps toward Lance. His Pokemon friends quickly moved making a wall around him saying that if Apollo wanted to get to Lance they would have to go through them first.

"Alright you've said what you wanted about your damn faith but what do you mean when you said I'm wrong about Elise? That girl has only caused me trouble ever since I met her. She hates me with a great passion." Suddenly he felt a burning around his right eye and cried out putting both hands over his right eye. Apollo actually flinched when he saw the boy go down. Why he flinched I don't know but he did.

When the burning stopped Lance took his hands away from his right eye and felt an overwhelming power running through him but he didn't know why. However, just as he felt the power it disappeared. Lance didn't know why but it just did. Lance breathed heavily catching his breath as he returned his gaze to look at Apollo who cringed when he looked at Lance's right eye. In the center of the pupil where the pupil would normally be alone was the letter Y that encompassed his entire eye. Apollo knew the color of it to as the color of darkness began to flow through Lance's right eye. It turned his normal green eye into an eye of black that showed nothing but the letter Y that shined with its bright crimson red. When the letter Y disappeared so did the black surrounding his eye and it retuned back to normal but instead of being green it was the same red color as the letter was.

"If you're wondering why my youngest daughter would worry about you it's because she loves you fool. As much as I wish it weren't true my daughter has for some odd reason fallen in love with the shadow of our light. She has demanded that you two be married within the week. Although I would like to protest against it I am helpless when my youngest shows me those puppy like eyes of hers." Ah the old puppy dog eyes trick. Dads are helpless against its powers unfortunately. "So I have decided that you are to marry my daughter in one week. You had best be ready."

"Sorry to hurt your little plan but I won't be staying long enough to get married to your daughter." Apollo looked at Lance as the boy stood on his feet. "I'm leaving this village today, whether you like it or not. Tell Elise I'm sorry, but she'll have to find somebody else to marry because I'm not going to marry her." Lance said turning his back to Apollo. "As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer a part of the village. I'm sure everyone including the Pokemon will be happy to hear that. Give them my regards."

"Lance you can't be serious, you can't go on a journey with Dark type Pokemon, they'll only hinder your success!" Apollo said trying to get Lance to stop his thinking.

"Actually that's exactly why I'm going on this journey!" Lance said staring at Apollo with his crimson eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo asked feeling perplexed by the young boy's words.

"I'm going to enter the Kalos League and become the Champion of the region and prove to everyone in the world who thinks the same as you that Dark types aren't evil but just as if not greater than every other kind of Pokemon out there. I'll show you all that my Pokemon aren't ones to be thought of as evil nor any other Dark type Pokemon!" Lance spoke with conviction. His voice sounded grand and boastful. But it was also full of anger and determination. Lance grabbed his pack off the ground and headed away from Apollo with his four Pokemon at his side.

Lance walked out of the forest to the entrance of the village and saw Mark standing there with his Haxorus. "Lance where do you think you're going? My father told me about my sister's crush on you! You can't just leave here!" It sounded more like Mark didn't want Lance to leave because of something else, but for now that's all he would say.

"Sorry Mark but I'm leaving this village whether you like it or not. I'll come back one of these days, maybe. But when I become champion of Kalos you'll all see that Dark type Pokemon are something more than evil beings. You'll see how well they are in battle and what they can really do!" Lance didn't want to spend another second there because he feared that his Pokemon would be in danger and they were exhausted from the battles they had. Although they were short Lance knew very well how strong the Pokemon from the village were.

"At least take this." Mark said throwing Lance a pendant. Lance looked at it then back at Mark. "It's from Elise, she wanted you to have it as a sign of how she feels about you." Lance again looked at the pendant then back at Mark. "It's the only thing that we have left of our mother and it means a lot to Elise. Don't lose it or you'll be seeing hell before you know it."

"I get it, tell her I said good-bye. Also, tell her not to follow me if you wouldn't mind." Lance asked taking two Poke Balls from his pack. Tsukiyomi and Susanoo looked at him and just nodded as they were returned to the Poke Balls.

"Yeah sure but be careful alright. My sister would kill if she knew anything bad happened to you." Mark said and then turned around leaving Lance alone to think but there wasn't that much thinking because Lance didn't look back as he headed forward on the path to Santalune City, where his first gym battle would be.

"Lance, I guess there's no turning back now huh?" Amateratsu asked walking next to his partner.

"Nope there isn't my friend and we're going to have to fight our hardest without killing the Pokemon we face if we're going to beat everyone that stands in our way of showing the world the true nature and power of Dark type Pokemon." Lance said putting one of his hands into a fist.

"I agree with you on that but are sure you want to bring Doublade as well? He's not a Dark type at all and won't he make the message you're trying to send different?" The Houndoom asked feeling like this would all come back to hurt him in the end.

"I know that but Doublade happens to be one of my Pokemon whether I like it or not and I'll only use him to protect others. He's not exactly going to be doing many gym battles." Lance said tapping the twin blades that had returned to his back this time over the backpack.

"Alright may the God Arceus be with us." Amateratsu said looking ahead as did Lance. They didn't worship Arceus like some God, which he was, they respected him and hoped that the greatest Pokemon in the world would be with them on their journey as they headed off into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fairy of the Village "WHAT!" Shouted a girl about the age of fifteen or fourteen as she looked at her cowering father and brother. They knew how angry this girl got and that she'd start throwing random items at them if they didn't answer her. "Well you see Lance decided that he'd go on a journey to show that Dark types aren't evil and all. At least that's what he said anyways." Mark said as sweat dropped from his face. He was terrified by this girl and it happened to be his younger sister Elise who was originally scheduled to marry Lance a week from that day. "And you just let him go?! What the hell were the two of you thinking anyway, letting the man I love just walk away from the village? You know it wasn't easy for me to come out and tell you guys this. I know how you feel about Lance but I am not going to deny what I feel." Elise looked like she was about to cry because she did indeed have feelings for said Lance and she had good reasons to keep her feelings to herself, being the leader of the village's daughter and all. She didn't want her daddy to hate her but letting the one man she ever loved to leave is inexcusable. "Sweetheart I understand that you're upset but you can't act this way, what if someone were to see you like this?" Apollo, her father asked trying to calm his little girl down. She might be a year or two younger than Lance but she was shorter than him by at least a foot or so. She didn't like that fact because she was bullied due to her short stature. "Calm down! Are you kidding me! Where is he headed? Tell me right now!" Elise didn't want to hear all this calming down crap, she wanted to know where Lance had gone and go after him as quickly as possible. "If I had to make a guess Elise I'd say he's headed for Santalune City, it's the closest town with a gym in it anyways." Mark said as his Haxorus came out from behind a wall. Yeah even the Haxorus fears this small girl when she gets pissed because she gets unimaginable strength but for some reason it only allows her to pick heavy things up, she can't break out of cells or anything like that. "Alright then I'll be heading there right now. There's no way I'm going to lose him now, not when I've finally accepted these feelings. I can't let him get away." After those words the young girl rushed to her room and grabbed a backpack and started filling it with clothes and the essential items needed for traveling. Then she got on a new pair of clothes more suited to traveling, a red skirt and a black shirt with a sun hat on her head. She didn't want to lose him because then he might forget about her. Before she left she grabbed a Poke Ball off the dresser in her room and threw it forward. When the ball opened up a Mawile with pink ribbons on her head cried out to her. "Mawile we're going on a trip to go after Lance, are you with me?" Elise asked her Pokémon friend who nodded and followed her trainer out of the room only to be stopped by both Haxorus and Mark. Her father coming up from behind her. "Honey think about what you're doing right now. Are you sure that going after him is the safest thing to do. You're not exactly strong." Apollo said causing steam to shoot out of his daughter's ears. At that a sweat drop appeared on his head as his daughter magically brought a couch above her head. Where she got that I have no idea. "How do you do that?" Mark asked hiding behind his Haxorus who was also scared as hell. "What do you mean?" She asked throwing the couch to the side ( and by to the side I mean thirty yards away from them). "How do you pull things out of nowhere?" Mark asked really wanting to know this so he could be better prepared for when she did this again, if he ever was with her again that is. "I don't know, they just appear as if someone wanted me to use them to hurt anyone who says I can't go after my future husband!" Elise said as she began walking away from her family again. "Elise are you really set on going after him?" Apollo asked trying to get the last bit of confirmation. "Of course daddy, you would do the same for mom wouldn't you, if she was still here. That and haven't my actions said everything?" Elise said bringing up a bad memory that no one in her family wanted to remember because their mother was like an angel who had three children but died of a strange disease that no one knows of; not even those outside the village. At least the village didn't think the outside people of their village knew anything about the disease because they had some pretty advance technology at their disposal in the village practically equal to everything found outside the village. Heck they even had a Pokémon Center with its very own Nurse Joy, who wasn't prejudice against Dark types but she did dislike them a bit. "I see, then I want you to at least take this Pokémon with you." Apollo said holding forth a Poke Ball. Elise looked at it with confusion and then up at her father with the same look. "This Pokémon belonged to your mother, I'm sure she would want you to have it if you're really set on taking this adventure." Elise grabbed the Poke Ball and felt all the memories of being with her mother come bursting through her like a tidal wave. She wondered what Pokémon it could be because her mother had all sorts of Pokémon and they all lived with them but this could be one of many, who? Elise threw the ball forward and it opened up releasing a Sylveon that looked straight up at her. "Sylveon!?" Elise shouted looking surprised. "Daddy are you sure I should take Sylveon with me? This was mom's favorite Pokémon." "I'm absolutely sure. You're mother would have killed me if I hadn't let you take at least one of her Pokémon with you on a journey like you're doing now." Apollo just gave a hearty laugh that made everyone around him have a sweat drop on their heads. "Anyways, make sure that you don't forget to pray to Xerneas when you go. Remember he is always watching you my dear sister." "So does that mean I can go?" Elise asked stars in her eyes. Her Mawile was the same because she had to have a discussion with a certain Steel type. Arceus be with that Steel type. "Yes it does but be careful and—," He was cut short by his daughter's heavy tackling hug that made him give a small grunt. His daughter started digging her head into his chest like a puppy would to its mother. "You're welcome honey, now get going before that Lance gets too far ahead of you and finds another girl." "Like hell if he's going to fall for another girl if I have anything to say about it!" Elise said as she ran for the exit of the village with Mawile and Sylveon at her side. "There goes the Fairy of our village. Oh well." Mark said as he shrugged his shoulders heading in another direction…that is until his father stopped him dead cold in his tracks with his Dragonite. Mark looked at the large Dragon type Pokémon as he was shaking in fear hoping it wouldn't completely obliterate him. He looked back to his father and saw that his eyes were in the darkness of well darkness. Like when someone in an anime has short hair yet when they look down their face is covered by a shadow. "Is there something you wanted father?" "Yes, I want you to keep an eye on Elise. She might be feisty but that will only get her so far. I don't want to lose her like I did your mother." At that tears began to run down the man's face. The memory of his wife was just too much for his heart to bear. "Alright dad," Mark said smiling at his dad. He knew how bringing up anything about his mother would bring his father to tears. Mark and his Haxorus are some of the few people and Pokémon who actually know that deep down Apollo is really a nice guy who loves his family very much. He might be stern at some times but he tries his best to make sure that the village and his family are taken care of. "Please make sure nothing happens to Elise alright." Apollo said looking away from his son. His Dragonite understood his pain because he had lost his own wife to the very same disease that had taken Apollo's wife. "I will at least until she catches up with Lance. Once she's with I'm pretty sure he can take care of her." Mark said turning away from his father and heading for the exit of the village. … Meanwhile… "Tsukiyomi use Shadow Claw now!" Lance cried out to his Absol partner out on the battlefield in a much darker voice than he usually talks with. The Absol's claw emanated a dark aura and a black and purple claw shot forth. Lance was deep in a battle with a wandering trainer, a girl no less. She had an Electross out who was preparing a Charge Beam. "Alright Electross let's fire off that Charge Beam and end this in style!" The female trainer cried pointing at Tsukiyomi who stood there with no expression on her face. The Electross fired its electrical beam at Tsukiyomi only, Tsukiyomi was two steps ahead of the Electross as she darted left completely avoiding the attack. Lance stood there a serious look on his face. He didn't look like his normal self, even when he got angry. However this happens to him all the time when he gets into a battle, be it serious or just normal training. His Pokémon friends all knew about his habit of getting too serious but they appreciated it because they knew he would never send them down a road to failure. Amateratsu was at his side sitting there with as much seriousness as his trainer and friend. "Now Tsukiyomi!" Lance called and the Absol replied darting at the Electross and slicing at his middle section. She jumped back after landing her attack but was ready for the next order to come, "Tsukiyomi Razor Wind, end this now!" Lance shouted darkly as Tsukiyomi's blade glowed white and she fired forth a wave of energy that hit the Electross head on, literally. The Electross was thrown back by the power that Tsukiyomi possessed. It tried to get back up but then fell down unconscious with many scratches and bruises. When the battle ended so did both Lance and Amateratsu's seriousness as they both smiled happily in victory. "That was a fun battle now wasn't it Amateratsu?" Lance asked feeling gleeful. "Yes it was, however I think I would have enjoyed it more if I had been the one to battle instead of Tsukiyomi." Amateratsu said, but to the female trainer all she heard were barks and grunts. Okay before the story continues I want to make it clear that Lance is not bipolar or anything like that, whenever he gets into a battle for some reason he's just very serious and doesn't take things lightly. Amateratsu is the same way essence why he also had a serious look on his face. "Damn it, I thought for sure that you wouldn't be able to dodge that Charge Beam." The female trainer said returning her Pokémon to its Poke Ball. "Well you beat me fair and square. I'm surprised to see someone with no badges that's as strong as you." "Thanks for the compliment really and my Pokémon appreciate it as well. I guess we just don't like losing. It's what drives us really, that and our dream." Lance said petting his two Pokémon who began to smile from the good feeling of being petted gave them. "Hey there's a Pokémon Center just a little ways from here, you want to stop there and grab a bite or something?" The female trainer asked. You haven't even told Lance your name yet girl and you're asking him on a date, that's pretty brave if I must say so myself. "Well I wouldn't mind, but you never told me your name. You just came out of nowhere and challenged me to a battle. My name's Lance and this is Amateratsu, he's a Houndoom, and this is Tsukiyomi if you hadn't guessed and she's an Absol." Lance said pointing out the obvious but then again after battles he was normally very cheerful even if he lost. He loves to battle which is why he didn't turn down the girls offer when she came out of nowhere and asked for a battle. Lance and his team had only been outside the village for about an hour when the girl showed up and asked for a battle. "Sorry about that, my name's Mary, Mary Lancaster. I didn't mean to be so rude before but my Electross has been itching to battle with someone and when I saw you I couldn't give up the chance." Mary said smiling at Lance who finally got a chance to really look at her. She wore short shorts that had the pockets sticking out of them, a black sweater under a spaghetti strap pink tank top. She also had on boots that went up to her knees colored black. She wore a pink hat on her head. She had a large chest that if compared to those from the village was above average. Lance felt a strange feeling like someone was watching him but he couldn't really put it down where he felt it was coming. Lance decided to leave it alone and looked back to Mary who had gotten exponentially closer, as in inches from his face closer. Why Amateratsu and Tsukiyomi decided not to say anything is beyond me? "So will you take me up on my offer?" Mary asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Lance looked at her and felt like if he answered this wrong something bad was going to happen to him. "Sure besides I think my friends want something to eat, even though they ate a few hours ago." Lance said looking at his two Pokémon. They both nodded in agreement and watched as Mary took Lance's arm and began dragging him toward the Pokémon Center. "Looks like Lance is good with the ladies huh Tsukiyomi?" Amateratsu asked his female friend who was slowly inching closer to him unnoticed. "I wonder if he'll actually try to do something like with her." "Amateratsu, you should know better than to think about Lance that way, he isn't like those sluts back in the village who were trying to get all over him. I doubt Lance even knows what's going on." Tsukiyomi said to Amateratsu who just looked away as Tsukiyomi got within a foot of him. Lance wasn't really paying too much attention to why this girl was pulling him the way she was but he didn't really care, as long as it led to food. He hadn't eaten since last night and he was starving. Mary was thinking of how much it would be to actually have lunch with a boy her own age and not be interrupted by one of her family this time. I guess you could say that she has always had trouble being around boys because her parents were incredibly strict as to who she could date. She never really got the chance to actually date someone, so she was hoping that this could be different. She looked back at Lance admiring his looks, she hasn't really seen a boy as cute looking as him. She also thought that he might be thinking about he but that was only a hope that wouldn't be answered. "I wonder if I'll ever find that boy for me?" She whispered getting Lance's attention. "What was that Mary? Did you say something?" Lance asked as he caught pace with her and began walking next to her, his arm still in her hands. Mary looked at him and realized she had spoken out loud. She blushed heavily, "No nothing, just talking to myself is all." She said acting like she had said nothing involving him. "So where do you come from Lance? It must be great with how strong your Pokemon are." Lance dropped his head at those words. Even though he hadn't been away from the village for a day, he didn't want to remember that place. Suddenly he heard a jingling on his neck and remembered that Mark had given him his mother's necklace, a gift from Elise. He started to think about Elsie for a few moments, she wasn't really that tall, she didn't have any features that went for her (If you even care about those things that is, at least Lance and I don't), but she also had long hair that always had a ribbon in it that would change color like a mood ring. It was a special ribbon given to her by her mother but he felt like he hadn't seen her wear it in a while. He began to wonder if something was wrong with Elise. He actually started to worry about her, for whatever reasons and that shocked him a little bit. He wondered why he cared about her when she's been so mean to him his whole life. But he could think about that later. In front of him was the Pokémon Center and his stomach was taking over as he was the first one in the door. Mary was surprised by Lance's sudden burst of will to go inside that she giggled softly to herself thinking he was being cute. They immediately sat themselves down and Lance began to dig into his meal like a Nidoking starved of food for weeks. Tsukiyomi was now nudging up against Amateratsu who had unfortunately failed to see her constant approaches. He didn't fling her away just so that Lance wouldn't give him a hard time because he knew that Lance would be on the girl's side all the time at least that's what he's seen him do. "So Amateratsu, they have a fountain out back. How about we get our meals and head that way for a little one on one conversation?" Tsukiyomi said getting Amateratsu to freeze in place from sheer horror of the image he got in his mind. "Sorry but I'd rather just eat with Lance so that nothing happens to him while I'm away, I won't let something like that ever happen again." Tsukiyomi looked at Amateratsu who looked angry about something. She felt like he was holding things from her and she didn't like that. Even though he was never one to display his feelings to anyone but Lance she felt that he could at least open up to her. She would do the same for him if she was like this. "Amateratsu," Tsukiyomi said putting a paw on his shoulder getting his attention, "I know I'm not the first Pokémon you'd go to, but if it makes you feel any better I'll hear everything that's bothering you. I don't like seeing you upset, because it hurts me. Just know that you can talk to me about anything alright." Tsukiyomi walked ahead of Amateratsu making him look at her puzzled. "What just happened?" He whispered to himself as he felt a beating in his chest. Amateratsu pondered what this feeling in is chest could possibly be but nothing really came to mind. By the time Mary finished her first plate of food, Lance had already scarfed down four full plates of food. She laughed softly thinking it was cute that he was so hungry and she thought how funny it would be to see him like this all the time. When the thought of being with him crossed her mind she blushed and hid her face under her hat. She felt so embarrassed that after only one battle with this boy that was thinking of traveling with him. She didn't know the first thing about him. Except that he was a strong trainer for a beginner and had some really nice Pokémon. "Hey Lance what other Pokémon do you have?" Mary asked as she saw the two swords on Lance's back move and start to stare at her. She felt a creepy vibe coming from the swords as they began to levitate. "This is Doublade, I guess I forgot to introduce you to him. She must have been sleeping." Lance said as the two swords jumped out of their scabbards and floated next to their trainer. They looked happy to Lance and that brought a smile to his face. If only he could understand her. He grabbed a Poke Ball from his waist and threw it up and out came Susanoo who jumped up onto the table his knives pointing at Mary. "This is Susanoo, he's a Pawniard. Susanoo, it's okay she's a friend there's no need to get all hyped up pal." "Sorry Lance I thought that she was an enemy or something?" Susanoo said scratching the back of his steel head. "It's okay pal but ask first before you go throwing those knives around alright." Mary thought it was odd how Lance looked to be communicating with his Pawniard. "Hey Lance can you talk to Pokémon?" Mary asked feeling like this was the perfect opportunity to get some insight on the boy. "Well yes and no I guess is what I can say to that." Lance said looking at her with a goofball expression. Mary tilted her head in confusion. "I can only understand Dark type Pokémon for some reason. I can't understand any other kind of Pokémon, sorry if I got your hopes up." "Oh no it's not that, I was just wondering why it looked like you and Susanoo were actually having a conversation. At least things are a little clearer for me." Mary said smiling at the boy who she was really enjoying being with. She then really began to think about traveling with him because he could really be the boy she's been looking for but at the same time it would be weird to ask something like that now, at least that's what she thought. "Hey Mary," Lance said getting her to perk her head up, "what are you doing after this? I'm heading to Santalune City to get my first gym badge what do you plan on doing?" "Um well I was actually on my way to Lumiose City to talk with Professor Sycamore about seeing when the next Pokémon League here in Kalos is." Mary said feeling like she could possibly tag along with him if he asked. "Well if I'm correct I'll have to head to Lumiose as well to get everything set up for me to enter the Kalos League. At least I think I will. In any case, how about we travel together for a while so that we can get to know each other a little better. You know as friends." Lance said making Mary blush a deep shade of red because she was hoping she'd ask him. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer, shall we get going then?" Mary asked ecstatic that she had a chance to try and win a boy's heart over. "Um, Mary," Lance said getting her to turn back around, "aren't you going to have Electross healed before we go. I did bang it up quite a bit don't you think." "Oh right," She laughed and then looked away feeling like an idiot for letting herself completely forget about her Pokémon like that. "I guess I got caught up in talking with you Lance. I'll be right back, could you wait here for me?" "Sure I'm not going anywhere." Lance said as Mary headed for the reception desk with a huge smile on her face. Suddenly the doors to the Pokémon Center burst open and everyone looked over to them. Standing in the doorway was a short girl about a foot or so shorter than Lance who was huffing and puffing along with her two Pokémon who looked just as angry as the girl did. "LANCE!" The girl shouted glaring over in his direction. It didn't take Lance long before he realized who it was. "Elise!?" Lance shouted in fear because he thought he told Mark to keep Elise from following him. "What are you doing here, why aren't you in the village with your family?" "I think you of all people would know why I came after you." Elise shouted putting her fists on her waist. "Maw Mawile Maw!" The Mawile at her side shouted towards Susanoo who stepped back in fear. "Oh crap not again!" Let's just say that Susanoo and Elise's Mawile don't exactly get along. Mawile came forth jumping and coming faster than normally possible driving her foot into Susanoo's gut sending them both into a wall on the opposite side of the Pokémon Center. "Elise you need to go back to the village right now. I am not going along with your little scheme to make me look like a fool in front of the entire village. You think I wouldn't pick up on a trick like that." Lance said saying something he probably shouldn't have. Elise suddenly burst into tears. Lance was taken aback by this because he had expected a different response all together. "Hey what the hell is wrong with her? Lance why is she crying?" A stranger wearing an overcoat asked stepping forward. His face was hidden by a black bandana across his mouth while his eyes were covered by sunglasses. "I don't know truthfully, she just started crying I don't know why." Lance said feeling like things were about to get worse. "You're such a jerk you know that!" Elsie shouted through her tears. "Didn't my father tell you how I felt about you? He said that he told you." "Wait a second are you telling me you actually…" Lance said as his face went through three different shades of red. "Of course I was serious. I wouldn't come after you to pull a joke on you. If I didn't really feel that way about you I would have said good riddance. I really do love you Lance. I'm seriously in love with you and I don't want you to travel all by yourself. So I decided that I'd come and join up with you my future husband." Elise said jumping into Lance's chest. Lance couldn't believe what he had just heard. The words kept going through his head and he wondered if they would ever stop. How could the daughter of Apollo be in love with him he thought? It just didn't make sense. "Elise, can I ask you how long you've felt this way?" Lance asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "About two years now believe it or not. I just acted mean towards you because I didn't want to accept what I felt about you. But as the months went by and when those months turned into years I found my heart aching for you every day. I don't want to feel this way about our village's shadow but I do. I'm in love with one of darkness and I'd rather be a dark fairy than one of light if it means being with you Lance. I'd do anything to be with you Lance." Elise was pouring her emotions onto Lance and he was having a hard time accepting everything she was saying. He couldn't believe, again, what he was hearing and now she was crying into his chest. His arms moved on their own wrapping the small and fragile fifteen year old girl in his arms as he held her as tightly as he could. He didn't understand what was going on at the moment but he couldn't stand to see her cry even if she was from the village that he despised, even if she was the father of the one who's Pokémon killed Excavalier. He didn't want to see her cry anymore but he couldn't explain one thing, the beating in his chest. Then again this was the first time any girl has ever declared their love for him, but that didn't mean he actually believed her. However it would be better to not say anything to prevent any further tears. "Amateratsu, do you think that Elise is being truthful?" Tsukiyomi asked the Houndoom who was looking intently at the two hugging each other. "Truthfully I don't know, if she's faking she's doing one hell of a job though. I think it best we don't ask Lance about this unless we have more to go on alright. I don't want to upset him that's all." Tsukiyomi nodded at Amateratsu who's eyes didn't leave his friend who was hugging the crying girl. Mary saw the display and felt her heart sink because for her she thought that Lance was her chance at love but seeing him hold that girl now, it's obvious that they are closer than she can ever get to him. At least that's what she was thinking until she felt her legs moving on their own. She didn't know why but she was walking toward the two in each other's arms. "Mary?" Lance said watching his friend laugh with a hand on the back of her head. Then Mary pointed at Elise asking who she was because she wanted to know her competition for who she believed to be the boy she was looking for. "Oh this is Elise, I guess you could say she's a childhood friend of mine." Lance said trying his best not to anger either of the girls because he knew what Elise was capable of due to experience. "Well what is your relationship with her because you two seem really close and all?" Mary asked hoping they weren't a couple. "I just told you that—," "He's my fiancé." Both Mary and lance cried out when Elise looked over to Mary with a little anger on her eyes. Tears were still in her eyes but she looked ready to battle Mary with her bare hands if she had to. "Wait you two are getting married?" Mary asked with her heart sinking even further into despair. "No, we're not getting married but where I used to live they were going to make me marry her. I don't want to have to marry anyone, I want to fall in love and then decide who I want to marry and no other way around that." Lance said with conviction as he sounded more like a strong man than anything else. Mary heaved a sigh of relief because that meant she still had a chance at winning him over to her but to beat a girl who's going to do everything in her power to make a boy marry her, almost seems impossible. At least that's what Mary thought as she looked at Lance's smile. "Well alright then Lance, would it be alright if I traveled with you then so that way I can at least be with you?" "Of course Elise, after everything you just said I'd have to be a heartless asshole to turn you away." Lance said putting a hand back on her shoulder. His smile was one of bright light that made him glow to Elise. She couldn't believe how happy she was feeling right now, but the only thing that would make her the happiest would be if Lance agreed to marry her however that probably wasn't going to happen if the girl standing next to her was coming with them. "Lance is this girl coming with us on our journey together?" Elise asked worried if he said yes because comparing their bodies the girl in front of her had a great advantage over her and that didn't sit well with her. How could she compete with that? "Yes she is, I already said she could come with me. Is that going to be a problem?" Lance asked feeling confused why it mattered whether or not an extra companion went with them. "No, not really. I just wanted to know is all." Elise said putting her face back into his chest making him sigh. "What are we waiting for, aren't we going to go to Santalune City so you can get your first gym badge?" "Lance still has to sign up for the Kalos League." The three humans turned or looked up to see Nurse Joy standing there with a smile on her face. Lance looked at her with confusion because he thought he would need a Pokedex in order to register for the league. "You can register for the Kalos League at any Pokémon Center, even if you don't have a Pokedex. I can actually provide you with one if you want." "Thank you Nurse Joy, I would really appreciate it." The nurse nodded her head and headed back over to the reception desk where her Wigglytuff was waiting for her. She brought forth a black notebook looking device. "This is your Pokedex Lance, here." Nurse Joy handed the Pokedex to Lance who smiled when he opened it up and saw all the mechanics of it. "Now if you'll just insert the Pokedex into the slot there I can get you signed up in a few moments." Lance looked down and saw a slot and inserted his Pokedex into it. The machine made a few beeping sounds before saying, "Lance Yamistar, is now registered for the Kalos League, number of badges zero. Good luck to you Lance." The machine ended and Lance's Pokedex came out and he took it from the slot placing it in his jacket pocket. "There you are, all signed up now. Santalune City is the closest town with a gym why not head over there first?" Nurse Joy as much as I love your helpfulness you can be an idiot sometimes. You were right there when Elise asked if they were going to get going to Santalune guess you must have been thinking of other things. "Also Mary, your Electross is fully healed. Here you are." Mary took her Poke Ball and put it in on her belt. "Alright now that that's settled why don't we…oh right Susanoo." Lance said as a sweat drop appeared on his head. He turned around and saw Elise's Mawile giving his friend a harsh talking to. Lance brought forth Susanoo's Poke Ball and returned him before Mawile got any funny ideas. Mawile started looking around for Susanoo when her eyes opened up and then looked to Lance giving him a death stare. She then began going on a rant about something but because Lance can only understand Dark types, he had no idea what Mawile was saying. "Tsukiyomi, can you translate please?" Lance asked his Absol who just nodded in response. "She's saying that you better bring Susanoo out of that Poke Ball right now or she's going to bite you so hard that you'll need him to get you free anyways. That, and something about you shouldn't have left Elise at the village." Tsukiyomi did her best to translate the speed talking Mawile before the Pokémon began to huff and puff in anger. "Mawile why do you need to talk with Susanoo, I thought you couldn't stand him? Or are you the exact same as Elise here?" Lance asked squatting down to be closer to Mawile. Mawile looked away a deep shade of red on her cheeks. "I see, why don't you just tell him how you feel instead of hounding him like you were doing?" Mawile looks up at Lance and nodded to him with her eyes closed because she didn't want him to see her cry which she was close to doing. Lance took Susanoo's Poke Ball and had it bring forth the Pawniard who quickly hid behind Tsukiyomi and Amateratsu. (This next part is from the Pokémon so if you're wondering why Mawile is talking in this part that's why. It's so Tsukiyomi doesn't have to translate for Lance even though she will just it won't be said in the story.) "Why am I out here? Are you crazy Lance she wants to kill me!" Susanoo said from behind Tsukiyomi. "Susanoo why don't you listen to what Mawile has to say before you make those kind of allegations okay. Now get out from behind Tsukiyomi and be polite." Lance said pushing Susanoo out from behind his two other Pokémon. Susanoo looked at Mawile who was acting strangely shy and when Susanoo looked over to Lance he was gestured to get the conversation started. "Um Mawile, are you—," "Mimi." Tsukiyomi was translating everything that was being said to Lance. (Okay maybe I told a fib when I said I wouldn't say that ;P. Sorry couldn't help myself.) "What?" Susanoo asked hearing the name. "My name is Mimi now, just before we got here, Elise decided to name me so that I could be distinguished from other Mawiles. Is it a strange name?" Mawile asked shyly, she wasn't trying to be mean but show how nervous she really was. She has never talked like this with him before so she was afraid that he'd think she'd be weird. "I don't think it's a strange name, in fact I think it fits you perfectly. Anyways why the sudden change in attitude. A few seconds ago you were hounding me and now you're acting all nice I don't get it what's wrong?" Susanoo asked taking a step closer to Mimi. "Lance said that I shouldn't act this way and that maybe I should try talking to you with the emotions that I really feel. But that doesn't mean my hounding wasn't against what I was feeling. I was really hurt when you left the village without saying a word to me." Mawile said a shade of red across her face. "Wait what do you mean by you were hurt when I left without saying a thing? You can't stand being anywhere near me. How can you be hurt, you hate me!?" Susanoo shouted in confusion. After those words Mawile started to cry and actually ran out of the Pokémon Center. "What did I say?" Tsukiyomi had rage in her eyes as she walked up to Susanoo. The Pawniard looked up at the Absol and watched as she slapped his face. Susanoo looked up at the Absol with wide eyes. "How could you say those things to Mimi? Even I don't really like her, I know how it feels to be rejected but to say things that have hurt the girl to do in order to hide how she really feels is another thing." Susanoo looked confused by the words Tsukiyomi was saying. Lance only nodded his head because he knew the story and why Mimi acted the way she did. Mimi was just like her trainer, that's when Lance looked over to Elise and saw that she was about to go after Mimi and he stopped her by holding her arm. "You're not going out there alone. Guys let's go after Mimi together that way it's safer." His three Pokémon nodded their heads but Susanoo didn't know what was going on. Lance looked to the girls and they nodded to him and they all headed out in search of Mimi. They started calling out to her but she wasn't showing up and after three hours of searching everyone was seriously worried that something bad had happened to Mimi. Susanoo, although he didn't understand what had happened he was beginning to worry about Mimi when he started thinking about what Tsukiyomi said. "Wait acting differently to hide how she really feels? Does that mean that Mimi…oh my God!" Susanoo kicked on the after burners when the realization hit him. "I didn't think that was possible, especially for a Pokémon like me. So that's why she was so nervous when she was talking to me. That's why she asked why I thought her name was strange. I should have seen that, curse my dense steel brain." "MAAAAAAAAAAW!" Susanoo heard the scream and headed in the direction of it as quickly as he could. He didn't care whether or not the others were behind him he had to get to Mimi as fast as he could. He tore through the bushes with his knives and came upon several Pokémon surrounding Mimi. "Get the hell away from her you bastards!" Susanoo shouted as he fired off a Flash Cannon at the group of Pokémon who were all Corphish. "If you want to get to her than you got to go through me first!" Susanoo's knives glowed silver as he readied a Metal Claw attack. "Susanoo? What are you doing here? Why are you protecting me?" Mimi asked as she stood up to the Steel and Dark type standing in front of her. "I was an idiot okay. I didn't think about that, and Tsukiyomi explained to me why you acted the way you did. I never meant to make you cry but go and get back to Lance and the others I'll be fine!" Susanoo said as the largest of the Corphish stepped forward. The Corphish was easily twice as large as the average Corphish and its claws were also bigger as well. "Out of my way now, she has intruded on our territory and must be punished." Corphish said as Susanoo got ready for its attack. It pointed its claws at the Pawniard and fired off a Bubblebeam attack. Susanoo didn't dodge because if he did the attack would have hit Mimi and he wasn't about to let her get hurt. "Mimi run now!" Susanoo said pointing his knives at Corphish. Mimi did the exact opposite and put her arms around Susanoo. "Mimi what are you doing?" "I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to lose you again Susanoo." Mimi shouted holding him tighter. Susanoo's eyes widened and felt a surge of strength run through him. "LEER!" The Corphish shouted glaring at Susanoo who cringed at the stare. "Now to end this with my last attack." "Mimi let me go now!" Susanoo said looking down at the ground. "I need to fight this guy." "You can't fight him alone." Mimi said not releasing her grip from his waist. "Mimi let him go!" Both of the Pokémon turned around and saw Lance standing there with a serious look on his face. "He's not alone as long as I'm here. And he'll never be alone in the battle if you believe in him, trust me." A smile appeared on lance's serious face and Mimi nodded stepping back from Susanoo. "So this Corphish wants a fight I guess, well let's give him one huh Susanoo." Lance said as his two other Pokémon got next to him. "Cor Corphish Corphish!" The Pokémon in front of Susanoo said. "The Corphish said if you want to battle they have already started. Also some useful information, Susanoo was hit with a Leer attack." Tsukiyomi said translating the crab fish Pokémon's words. Lance smiled when he heard that because that only increased his chances of victory. "Alright then Susanoo, Metal Claw now!" Lance shouted getting a confirmation nod from his Pokémon who charged at the Corphish at great speed. The Corphish was taken off guard by the speed that the Pawniard possessed and wasn't able to block the attack in time as it hit him in the side knocking him ten yards to the right. Every other Corphish was shocked by the power that this small Pawniard possessed and wondered how he could be that strong. "I didn't know Susanoo was that strong." Elise said looking stunned. "I didn't think a Pawniard could be that strong." Mary said also stunned by the Pawniard's power. "That would be his ability, Defiance." Lance said in his serious and deep toned voice. "If he's hit by a stat decreasing move like Leer for instance his attack power is tripled. That's why Susanoo has never lost when hit by an attack like that." Lance was smiling as the Corphish tried using its crabhammer attack on Susanoo. "Susanoo, Slash attack now!" Susanoo nodded and darted to the Corphish's left and slashed its side causing it to fall to the ground. The Corphish tried to get up but fell right back down. Lance grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and expanded it. "Now, go Poke Ball!" He shouted throwing the ball at Corphish. When it hit Corphish turned into red energy and was sucked into the Poke Ball. The ball shook four times then stopped there letting off a loud DONG. Lance walked over to the Poke Ball and picked it up. "Welcome to the team Vicer." He threw the ball up and the Corphish now named Vicer popped out lying hurt on the ground. Lance knelt down and brought a Super Potion from his bag. Vicer didn't want to be helped by a human but when Lance put his hand on his claw a wave of peace was sent into the Corphish. "It's okay Vicer, that's your new name if you don't mind, this will sting a little but it will help in the end." Vicer looked into Lance's eyes and saw a friend in them, no hostility whatsoever. Vicer did his best to get closer to Lance and allowed him to use the Super Potion on him. Vicer yelped slightly but the pain was soon gone. "Hey Lance why did you catch Corphish? He's not a Dark type Pokémon." Elise asked feeling like Lance wasn't doing what he said he would do. "Actually, Corphish is perfect for my team. Also what does Corphish evolve into?" Lance asked picking up his new partner and placing him on his shoulder. "Crawdaunt, why?" Both the girls said in unison wondering why that mattered. "What types are a Crawdaunt?" Lance asked smiling. "A Water and a Dark type why that is…Oh! I see now. You plan on training Vicer until he evolves." Elise said finally getting what Lance was saying. "Exactly Elise. I hope you're ready for some heavy training Vicer because you might not like it after a bit. I'm going to make you the strongest of all Crawdaunts!" Lance exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. The Corphish was surprised by the boy's sudden change in personality. When they were battling he seemed completely different and here he was smiling. Even though he was confused he liked what he heard about him becoming the strongest Corphish in the Kalos region. He threw his claw up as far as he could and cried out, if only Lance could understand him. Don't worry though he'll evolve eventually. "Wow you sure change when you battle huh?" Mary asked finally pointing out his change in attitude and behavior during battle. "Oh that, yeah sorry. I just get really excited when it comes to battling that's all really." Lance said trying to answer as simply as he could. He didn't want the whole truth revealed at least not yet. "Anyways, we need to get heading to Santalune City before someone takes my badge before me. Let's get going." The group was moving but Mimi, the Mawile, was standing there still in shock that Susanoo had come to rescue her from those Corphish and ended up beating the toughest one without even really being hit. Elise was the first to notice that Mimi wasn't with them and turned around to see that she wasn't moving. Susanoo was the next one to notice and turned to see her face, she looked ready to cry and that didn't sit well with him at all. Susanoo had a look of determination as he walked over to Mimi and put his arms around her making sure not to push to tightly so that he didn't hurt her with his blades. "Mimi, c'mon we're going now. I'll walk beside you if you want." Susanoo said holding out one of his knives for Mimi to take. Mimi couldn't believe how much Susanoo changed in that short amount of time. She took his knife in her hand and blushed as her heart raced with glee. "Don't worry I won't let anything touch you or hurt you again." "Thank you Susanoo. I really appreciate it." Mimi said looking up at him with a smile. They were now finally on their way to Santalune City. Lance was excited and he now had a new partner that he was going to train until he was as strong as he could get. I just hope the girls don't start fighting with each other because that would make his life hell. (I do not enjoy writing these things, about women, and by things I mean their features, I may be a man but I have respect for women and the only reason I do this is because I don't want to be asked later why I never made a comment about her chest later on in the story. So I'm doing it now to clear my conscious, don't be expecting too much involving it though unless you readers actually want me to do things like that to make it a little more interesting. Again I won't enjoy writing it but if you all want to see things like that then I guess I have no choice. If anyone reads this please tell me what you think I should do about this.) 


End file.
